Qubbat al-Sakhra
La Cupola della Roccia (in قبة الصخرة, Qubbat al-Ṣakhra, in ebraico: כיפת הסלע, Kippat ha-Sel‘a) è impropriamente chiamata talora Moschea della Roccia.La Cupola della Roccia non è una moschea perché, se non altro, non è provvista di alcun mihrab e di alcun minbar. Essa è invece un santuario, sorto per celebrare il mancato sacrificio del figlio da parte di Ibrāhīm. situata a Gerusalemme. Con la Moschea al-Aqsa, costituisce l'al-Ḥaram al-Sharīf, considerato dal Sunnismo il terzo sito più sacro del mondo islamico dopo la Ka'ba e la Moschea del Profeta di Medina. Completata nel 691 da artisti e maestranze bizantine, secondo alcuni sarebbe l'edificio islamico più antico del mondo ancora oggi esistente. Storia Fu costruita fra il 687 e il 691, nell'era degli Omayyadi, dal 9º Califfo, ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Marwān. È talora chiamata Moschea di Omar dal momento che, all'epoca del 2º califfo, ʿUmar ibn al-Khaṭṭāb, fu costruito un oratorio in legno (successivamente andato a fuoco) sul posto in cui egli stesso aveva pregato al momento della sua visita alla Città Santa, dopo la conquista di Gerusalemme nel 637. La sua cupola dorata si staglia su tutte le altre costruzioni di Gerusalemme. La roccia al centro del santuario è ritenuta dai musulmani come il posto in cui Muhammad, asceso al cielo nel suo miracoloso viaggio notturno, narrato dal Corano, dell'isrāʾ e del successivo miʿrāj, completò il suo spostamento cominciato a Mecca, prima di cominciare la sua ascesa al cielo.J.R. Porter, "Muhammad's Journey to Heaven", in: Numen, Vol. 21, Fasc. 1, Apr., 1974, pp. 64-80. Consultabile su JSTOR. Sulla medesima roccia Abramo (in Arabo Ibrāhīm) sarebbe stato sul punto di sacrificare Ismaele (oppure IsaccoLe tradizioni islamiche sono quasi equamente divise in proposito. Cfr. Tabari, Taʾrīkh al-rusul wa l-mulūk (Storia dei profeti e dei re), 11 voll., Il Cairo, Dār al-maʿārif, 1969-77, Muḥammad Abū l-Faḍl Ibrāhīm (ed.), I, 291-295, vol. I, pp. 264-267.) prima di essere fermato da Dio. Una "moschea estrema", al-Masjid al-Aqsā, fu costruita nelle sue immediate vicinanze per commemorare l'evento soprannaturale. La Cupola della Roccia fu fatta edificare dal califfo ʿAbd al-Malik ibn Marwān sfruttando l'opera di artigiani bizantini forniti dall'Imperatore. È edificata a guisa di martyrion, una struttura finalizzata alla conservazione e alla venerazione di sante reliquie ed è un eccellente esempio di arte bizantina del periodo centrale. Si dice che la moschea fosse stata sovvenzionata dal califfo omayyade per cercare di dare ai suoi sudditi un luogo sacro alternativo alla Kaʿba di Mecca che era allora sotto controllo del suo rivale, l'anti-califfo ʿAbd Allāh b. al-Zubayr che, approfittando dei riti del pellegrinaggio canonico ( ḥajj ), faceva propaganda per sé e la sua causa. Arbitraria l'ipotesi fatta propria da Ignaz GoldziherMuhammedanische Studien, 2 voll., Leida, E.J. Brill, 1889-90, II, pp. 35-37. - che si basava sulle faziose pagine del filo-sciita e anti-omayyade Ya'qubiTaʾrīkh, edito da M. Th. Houtsma sotto il titolo di Ibn-Wādhih qui dicitur al-Ja'qubī. Historiae, 2 voll., Leida, E.J. Brill, 1883, II, p. 311. - secondo la quale il califfo omayyade avrebbe voluto che il santuario da lui fatto erigere sostituisse definitivamente la Kaʿba. A dimostrazione di ciò, il califfo, non solo compì più volte il pellegrinaggio a Mecca, prima e dopo la guerra che lo contrappose ad Abd Allah ibn al-Zubayr, ma volle che il pellegrino che si fosse recato alla Cupola della Roccia compisse il suo ṭawāf (circumambulazione) in senso orario, anziché antiorario come invece è il preciso obbligo del pellegrino che adempia la cerimonia canonica del hajj. La moschea subì numerosi e profondi restauri, da quello del califfo abbaside al-Maʾmūn e d'età fatimide a quelli di epoca mamelucca e ottomana. Durante le Crociate, i Cavalieri Templari, che credevano che la Cupola della Roccia fosse vicina alle rovine del Tempio di Salomone, posero il loro quartier generale nella Moschea al-Aqsā adiacente alla Cupola della Roccia fino a quasi tutto il XII secolo. Sito Localizzata nell'al-Ḥaram al-Sharīf (Nobile Santuario) - l'area sacra per "le tre religioni monoteistiche - essa rimane ancor oggi il simbolo architettonico della città, grazie al fatto che la sua cupola dorata si staglia su tutte le altre costruzioni di Gerusalemme. Architettura La pianta ottagonale della Moschea della Roccia resta uno dei più bei capolavori del genio umano e uno dei suoi tesori architettonici meglio conservati. La cupola d'oro che la sormonta si estende per 20 metri al di sopra della Nobile Roccia, a un'altezza di più di 35 metri sopra di essa. La sura coranica http://www.sufi.it/Corano/36.htm Yāʾ Sīn è scritta sopra all'interno della smagliante copertura commissionata nel XVI secolo dal Sultano ottomano Solimano il Magnifico. La sura http://www.sufi.it/Corano/17.htm al-isrāʾ (Il viaggio notturno) è iscritta sopra la sura Yāʾ Sīn. Nel 1993 la copertura d'oro è stata sostituita grazie a re Husayn di Giordania, a causa della ruggine e dell'usura. L'interno è riccamente dipinto, con archeggiature mosaicate a soggetto aniconici, e finestre schermate. Un'edicola esterna che riprende l'impianto ottagonale dell'edificio principale ospita la fontana per le abluzioni; è decorata con capitelli bizantini a traforo. L'esterno della moschea è in maiolica, con versetti coranici nella cornice superiore e senza immagini o sculture antropomorfe. Elementi architettonici ;I portali Ciascuno dei 4 portali (lunghi 2,6 m e alti 4,3 m) è definito da un architrave e da un soprastante arco rialzato. Gli architravi sono rivestiti sulla faccia inferiore in lamine di metallo, rame e bronzo lavorato a sbalzo. I rilievi del disegno dei portali sono dorati, mentre il fondo è dipinto in nero, nella parte centrale in verde acqua. I contorni delle attuali porte laminate risalgono al sultano ottomano Solimano (1552). I quattro portali sono disposti secondo i punti cardinali. L'ingresso dal lato nord è chiamato "Porta del paradiso" (bāb al-janna) e il portone ha il nome di Bāb Dāwūd (Porta di Davide). La porta principale si apre però sul lato sud ed è preceduta da un portico coperto in marmo, sostenuto da quattro colonne. All'epoca di al-Muqaddasi (985) le porte erano in legno, a pannelli intagliati preziosamente. ;La cupola La cupola originale del diametro di 20,44 fu costituita da una cupola esterna e un'altra interna. Secondo Ibn al-Faqīh (903), il rivestimento esterno era fatto di lamine di piombo e lastre di rame dorato. La cupola attuale ha un'altezza, dal livello di suolo al vertice, di 35,3 m, consistente in due calotte indipendenti in cui il passaggio tra le due calotte costituisce una galleria che prende la luce dall'interno grazie ad alcune aperture. La cupola esterna e quella interna sono strutturate a nervature convergenti. Quelli della cupola esterna si innestano su un piano di posa fissato lungo il bordo esterno del tamburo. Questo bordo è costituito da travetti in legno congiunti ad incastro in modo da costruire una catena circolare continua. La nervatura esterna è rivestita da un'intelaiatura sulla quale è fissato il rivestimento. ;Il tamburo Ha un diametro di 20,44 m ed è formato da quattro contrafforti che portano dai quattro pilastri della rotonda interna, oltrepassano la muratura e sono visibili dall'esterno, dove si nota la sporgenza discordante con l'insieme del tamburo. Nel tamburo, sopra il livello del tetto si aprono 16 finestre, alcune delle quali sono le più antiche delle moschea, poiché il telaio simmetrico risale certamente ai lavori del 1318-19. ;La rotonda interna sotto la cupola Nella rotonda interna gli archi hanno un intradosso di 1,11 m, poggiano direttamente sui capitelli e sono ad arco lievemente acuto. Il rivestimento marmoreo fu realizzato dal sultano mamelucco al-Nāṣir Muḥammad Qalawun nel 1318-19. Le travi sono in legno a sezione quadrata di 8–9 cm. ;I muri d'ambito La muratura esterna venne parzialmente in luce per un breve periodo durante i lavori eseguiti nel 1873-74. Essa è costituita da pietre con altezza di 80 cm. I sette pannelli di facciata, alti stretti e rientranti, sono sormontati da archi semicircolari, mascherati nel 1552 dal rivestimento in terracotta che conferì loro un andamento a sesto lievemente acuto. Il rivestimento esterno attuale è in marmo decorato con vari colori. Le decorazione consistono in scritte coraniche scolpite sul marmo. ;Le finestre Le aperture delle finestre erano schermate da vetri, secondo Ibn al-Faqīh (903), che afferma che nei muri e sopra il tamburo si aprivano 56 finestre originali. Grazie alle accurate ricerche di Richmond è ora possibile determinare la posizione nello spessore dei muri, come pure le dimensione delle strombatura. ;Il muro Ha uno spessore di 1,30 m. Il rivestimento in marmo dell'interno risulta nella strombatura della finestra per una profondità di 92 cm e si arresta a 15 cm dal mosaico esterno. Le finestre attuali sono schermate da una grata, quella esterna fa parte del rivestimento in ceramica ed è quindi databile al tempo dei lavori fatti al tempo del sultano ottomano Solimano nel 1552. ;L'interno Le pareti interne sono rivestite da cima a fondo di lastre in marmo, dove di fronte si presentano 3 archi lungo ciascun lato dell'ottagono intermedio, sorretti da 2 colonne in marmo poste tra i due pilastri ad angolo rivestiti sempre in marmo. Sopra i capitelli dorati corrono massicci travi di collegamento, con la faccia inferiore rivestita di lamine metalliche di 6 cm, lavorate e dipinte allo stesso modo delle travi. Le colonne portano capitelli di vario ordine, alcuni corinzi, altri di stile composito. I fusti sono di diversa lunghezza, ma tale disparità è mascherata da un basamento in marmo. Fin dalla metà del XIX secolo ai non-musulmani era vietato accedere all'area sacra. Dal 1967 tuttavia ai non-musulmani è stato consentito l'ingresso salvo durante il periodo della preghiera islamica.Jerusalem's Holy Places and the Peace Process Marshall J. Breger and Thomas A. Idinopulos. Le iscrizioni La prima iscrizione dedicatoria della Cupola riveste un particolare interesse, dal momento che in essa si fece per la prima volta uso in un manufatto del sistema di puntuazione dei caratteri arabi, elaborato proprio all'epoca del califfo ʿAbd al-Malik, utilizzato nella redazione del Corano, fino ad allora normalmente scritto nella forma arcaica dell'arabo esistente all'epoca in cui la Vulgata era stata approntata dal terzo califfo "ortodosso" 'Uthman ibn 'Affan, particolarmente ricco di omografi indifferenziati e di lettura quanto mai problematica, se non fosse stata soccorsa dal preciso ricordo dei numerosi musulmani che l'avevano imparato a memoria (ḥuffāẓ) in segno di venerazione. La prima iscrizione all'interno della Cupola fu redatta in lettere cufiche su una placca di metallo su fondo azzurro, posizionata sopra l'arcata di sud-est della fila ottagonale delle colonne erette attorno alla Roccia. Essa recita بنى ﻫﺬﺍ ﺍﻟﻘﺒـة ﻋﺒﺪ ﺍﻟﻤﻠﻚ ﺑﻦ ﻣﺮﻭﺍﻥ أمير المؤمنين ﻓﻲ ﺳﻨـة ﺍﺛﻨﺘﻴﻦ ﻭﺳﺒﻌﻴﻦ ﺗﻘﺒﻞ الله ﻣﻨﻪ ﻭﺭﻀﻲ ﻋﻨﻪ آمين, Banā hādha al-qubba ʿAbd al-Malik b. Marwān amīr al-muʾminīn fī sanat ithnatayn wa sabʿīn taqbala Allāh minhu wa raḍiya ʿanhu āmīn, che significa: «Ha edificato questa Cupola ʿAbd al-Malik b. Marwān comandante dei credenti nell'anno 72 dell'Egira * Allāh l'accetti da lui e sia soddisfatto di lui * amen». Le scritte relative ai restauri Il manufatto subì diversi danni a causa dei terremoti, frequenti nell'area, che richiesero interventi più o meno profondi di restauro. Di essi rimane traccia in scritte apposte sulle pareti della Cupola della Roccia. Nel 1016 vi fu un sisma assai intenso, all'epoca in cui imām/califfo era il fatimide al-Ḥākim bi-amri llāh. Intervenne allora nel 1022 l'Imām al-Zāhir li-iʿzāz al-Din Allāh e si sa che i lavori furono condotti a termine da un certo ʿAlī b. Aḥmad, di cui resta il nome in una placca commemorativa dell'avvenuto restauro. Cinquant'anni dopo nuovi forti terremoti danneggiarono ancora la struttura e persino la roccia su cui insisteva la cupola fu incrinata. In epoca crociata la Cupola fu requisita dai cavalieri Templari, che ne fecero un luogo di culto cristiano e sede locale del loro Ordine cavalleresco. Il manufatto ospitò così un buon numero di statue e una croce d'oro fu sistemata sulla Cupola mentre all'ingresso principale fu collocata una statua di Gesù Cristo in oro e pietre preziose. Secondo una testimonianza dello storico arabo al-Harawī, che visitò la Cupola nel 1173, i crociati avrebbero anche affrescato le pareti, ritraendo ad esempio Salomone sulla parete antistante l'ingresso principale. Secondo qualche storico dell'arte l'edificio sarebbe diventato per alcuni aspetti modello per costruzioni sacre edificate in Europa, tra cui la Temple Church a Londra e la Sainte-Chapelle a Parigi. Quando nel 1187 Saladino prese possesso di Gerusalemme, la Cupola della Roccia fu riportata alle condizioni in cui si trovava prima della conquista della I Crociata, salvo per la grigliatura in ferro che circonda il manufatto. Il futuro sultano ayyubide lasciò un'iscrizione all'interno che dice ﺑﺴﻢ الله ﺍﻟﺮﺣﻤﺎﻥ ﺍﻟﺮﺣﻴﻢ أﻣﺮ ﺑﺘﺠﺪﻳﺪ ﻭﺗﻬﺬﻳﺐ ﻫﺬﻩ ﺍﻟﻘﺒـة ﺍﻟﺸﺮﻳﻔـة ﻣﻮلاﻧﺎ ﺍﻟﺴﻠﻄﺎﻥ ﺍﻟﻤﻠﻚ ﺍﻟﻨﺎﺻﺮ ﺍﻟﻌﺎﻟﻢ ﺍﻟﻌﺎﺩﻝ ﺍﻟﻌﺎﻣﻞ صلاح ﺍﻟﺪﻳﻦ ﻳﻮﺳﻒ ﺑﻦ ﺍﻳﻮﺏ. ﺗﻐﻤﺪﻩ الله ﺑﺮﺣﻤﺘﻪ ﻭﺫﻠﻚ ﻓﻲ ﺷﻬﻮﺭ ﺳﻨـة ﺳﺖ ﻭﺛﻤﺎﻧﻴﻦ ﻭخمسماٸة, Bi-smi llāhi al-Raḥmāni al-raḥīmi. Amara bi-tajdīd wa tahdhīb hadhihi l-qubba al-sharīfa mawlānā al-sulṭān al-malik al-nāṣir al-ʿālim al-ʿādil al-ʿāmil Ṣalāḥ al-Dīn Yūsuf b. Ayyūb. Taghammadahu llāhu bi-raḥmatihi wa dhalika fī shuhūr sanat sitta wa thamānīn wa khamsumiʾati, che significa: «In nome di Dio Clemente Compassionevole. Ha ordinato il restauro e la doratura di questa nobile cupola il nostro Signore, il Sultano sovrano vittorioso, dotto, giusto, fattivo Ṣalāḥ al-Dīn Yūsuf figlio di Ayyūb. Che Dio lo protegga con la Sua misericordia. E ciò nei mesi dell'anno 586 dell'Egira.» Note Bibliografia * Guy Le Strange, Palestina under the Muslems, Londra, For the committee of the Palestine exploration fund, by A. P. Watt, 1890 (rist. Khayats, 1965). * S. Longe, Architettura dei Crociati in Palestina. * K. Otto-Dorn, Kunst des Islam, Baden Baden, 1964 (ed. it. Islam, Milano, 1964). * G. Nolli, Gerusalemme, Santo Sepolcro e moschea di Omar, Novara, 1983. * G. T. Pivoira, Architettura musulmana, sue origini e suo sviluppo, Milano, 1914. * H. Stierlin, Le Dome du Rocher à Jerusalem, Parigi, 1978. * --, Architecture de l'Islam, Parigi, 1979. * Oleg Grabar, A new incription from the Haram Al-Sharif in Jerusalem, Il Cairo, 1925. * --, "The Umayyad Dome of the Rock", in: Ars orientalis, III (1957). * R.W. Hamilton, The structural History of the Aqsa Mosque, Oxford, 1949. * J. Hoag, Architettura islamica, Milano, 1978. * K.A.C. Creswell, Plan de Jerusalem, Parigi, 1941 * --, Early Muslim Architecture, Vol 1. Oxford, 1932. vol 2, 1940. * --, L'architettura islamica delle origini, Milano, 1966. * L. Golvin, Essai sur l'architecture religieuse musulmane, Vol. 2, Parigi, 1970-74. * Archibald Keppel & Cameron Creswell, Early Muslim Architecture, Oxford, The Clarendon Press, 1932-40. Voci correlate * Cavalieri templari * Moschea al-Aqsa * Monte del Tempio * Tempio di Gerusalemme * Muro Occidentale * Architettura islamica * Architettura bizantina Collegamenti esterni * Modello 3D e storia della Cupola della Roccia (Moschea di Omar) * Al-Haram al-Sharif - islam-online.it * Dome of the Rock Sacred Destinations * Dome of the Rock AutoCAD release 14, CAD drawing, 1995 * Re-envisioning the Dome of the Rock * History of the Dome of the Rock Categoria:Voci